


Divine Right

by Popcorners



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Does this classify as a Fix It?, F/M, Gods, Limbo, it can, will add tags as i see fit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25977673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popcorners/pseuds/Popcorners
Summary: Arya has to hunt farther into the Wolfswoods than she has ever had to before. Before long, she is thrust into a new life with a stranger that feels familiar to her.In this Game of Thrones, Arya and Jon will find out: what is a king to a god?
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 111





	1. It begins where you end

Arya was the only one in her family who didn’t get sick. The rest were stuck in their beds being nursed back to health by the Septa and Maester. She was free to do whatever she wanted but that also meant she had to make some hard decisions. Like this one. She knew her father would have done the same. _Don’t ask your men to do something you wouldn’t do yourself._ She heard her father say that to her brothers many, many times before. So she went out to hunt instead of asking one of the men to do it for her. Not that many men were available to go; many came down with the sickness as well, and those that were healthy enough needed to stay close to Winterfell. Besides, Arya enjoyed hunting. And the night before, she had a dream that left her wanting to hunt.

She had to range farther than she ever had to before. Arya would have been scared if it was spring or summer but no one would be caught out in the Wolfswoods in the dead of winter. She shouldn’t be out in the woods in the dead of winter but deer were becoming harder to find closer to Winterfell.

Arya tied her horse to a tree and went further into the woods on foot, being careful not to make any loud noises. She didn’t know how long she had been walking before the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Her heart was pounding in her chest and a small bead of sweat was starting to form at her brow. She quickly turned around, drew her bow and saw—nothing. People weren’t the only thing she should be scared of in the woods, shadowcats were not usually found south of the Wall but she couldn’t be too careful.

The sun was still high in the sky so she had plenty of time to hunt before she needed to head back. She continued on into the woods. The feeling of being watched never left her.

* * *

He caught her scent as soon as she rode in. She had been hunting further and further into the woods. But it was a hard winter, harder than most, and they had eaten any game they came across. Ghost and the she-wolf kept a close eye on her as she traveled. So far she has stayed close to Winterfell.

He enjoyed these moments, few and far between though they were. On warmer days, he’d catch glimpses of her riding with her auburn haired brothers. Her laughter tinkling through the woods. He’d keep pace with her while she rode, not that she knew it. Ghost stayed hidden behind the tree line but he’d race with her all the same. In the winter, she stayed closer to her home. Jon found himself venturing closer to Winterfell in the winter. On particularly brave days he’d sneak into the Godswood. He caught sight of her there once, sitting with her father by the heart tree. One summer day she had fallen asleep under that tree. It was the boldest he’d even been. Her hair smelled like lavender. He paid for that mistake and kept his distance from Winterfell after that. He only followed her in the Wolfswoods now. 

Their ears caught the sound before she realized what she had done. Jon was out of his chair and onto his horse before he knew what he was doing, he was lucky enough to have grabbed his cloak on his way out. He spurned his horse towards the pond and closed his eyes. Ghost and the she-wolf were close by her now, though she didn’t know it. She was preoccupied with the deer she had in her sights, the tiny cracks in the pond were near silent. As she let her arrow go, the ice gave way underneath her. Ghost reached her before the other wolf could and dove in after her. His eyes snapped open as he felt his chest go cold. The pond was before him now.

The she-wolf howled and stamped at a spot near the edge. Jon was by her side in seconds, clearing snow away from the icy surface. With the hilt of his sword, Jon smashed the ice and made a hole big enough for Ghost to get through. And he did, a mass of wet fur in his teeth. The other wolf threw her face into the ice cold depth and pulled at it with Ghost. Her face briefly breached the surface before going back under. Jon thrust his arms into the freezing water and pulled her up. With the help of the wolves, she was on the bank of the pond, eyes closed, lips blue.

Both wolves whined beside him as he did what he could to save her. “Breath, dammit,” he said through clenched teeth as he pumped her chest trying to get her heart to beat again. He held her nose close and breathed into her mouth, “come on, breath.” His arms were getting tired and her eyes remained closed, “this is not how you go,” he said before breathing into her mouth once more. He sat back on his haunches and tried to gather more strength.

The she-wolf barked in her ear. The large intake of breath she took caused her to cough and choke up the pond water. Jon quickly eased her onto her side, patting her pack as she coughed up water. Her eyes stayed closed but at least she was breathing.

The shivering started as soon as the coughing stopped. He took her in his arms and carried her to his horse. “Where—?” she asked through her chattering teeth. He wrapped his cloak around them and hoped she could feel an ounce of his warmth. “Are—you—“ she continued as he urged his horse to go faster, the wolves keeping pace beside him.

“Home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from: Westworld


	2. Life is so vague when it brings someone new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long have I been here?“  
> “Two days—“
> 
> Jon has taken Arya to his home and the wolf dreams begin.

“SAM—SAM,” he yelled for his maester as soon as he bought her inside. The she-wolf on his heels as he tried to find Sam. “SAM,” desperation laced his voice now.  
He heard the chains before he saw his friend, “Jon—what happened?” Jon shrugged the cloak off his shoulder, exposing the girl in his arms, “she fell. In the pond.” Sam tried to examine his patient as they quickly walked to his rooms. “Still breathing, that’s good,” he smiled at Jon who only scowled in return, “we need to warm her up.”

Once in his room, they removed her wet furs. Jon’s scowl didn’t leave his face but a light blush painted his cheeks as they stripped her to her small clothes. “We need to take it all off, Jon,” Sam told him as he made to tuck her into his bed, “they’re wet too.” The blush deepened as he averted his eyes and let Sam remove her last bit of clothing.  
Sam added more logs to the fire while Jon undressed. The shivering was lessening but he knew that wasn’t a good sign. He stripped down to his small clothes and joined her in bed, wrapping her in his embrace while Sam covered her with more furs. The she-wolf jumped on his bed and laid down on the other side of the girl, Ghost took up his usual position at the foot of the bed. 

Jon was sweating. He opened his eyes and was confronted with a sea of brunette hair. Her breathing was slow and deep and he let out a sigh of relief. Her hair smelled like pond water not the lavender he remembered. He closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

The next time he opened his eyes the fire was just smoldering embers. His manhood was pressed into her backside and one of his hands was cupping her breast. He felt his face get red. Jon delicately extracted himself from her side and added more logs to the fire. Ghost took his place while he redressed.

He took one last look at her before he left to find Sam and smirked. She was covered in furs, sandwiched between two direwolves.

* * *

She was running. But that wasn’t right. It was too fast to be running. And faster than a horse too. She imagined this is what flying must feel like except she could feel the earth beneath her feet. She wasn’t alone either. Her brother was beside her. But that wasn’t right. Her brothers were sick in bed.  
She saw herself through the trees in the woods. _How could I be here and there?_ _I should go._ Her brother was before her then, his red eyes took the thought out of her mind. _Right, we don’t talk to her, we only watch._ Her brothers presence reminded her.

_My brother?_

Nothing was right. Her head was spinning. She looked at herself again, the sun shimmered around her like a halo. Then she wasn’t there anymore. Her brother was diving into the cold water. _Come back!_ she wanted to yell but it came out like a whine. _Come back! You can’t leave me, you’re mine. Come back._

_Come back._

* * *

She opened her eyes. Red eyes in a sea of white stared back at her. They looked familiar but she couldn’t place why. The white wolf stood, stretched then jumped off the bed, and her heart stopped at the size. She remembered looking at Maester Luwin’s Bestiary with Rickon as she helped nurse him back to health. The entry right before Dragons: Direwolves. She held her breath as the wolf eyed her cautiously. She slowly turned, putting her back to the beast and was met with golden eyes. The new direwolf whined as she readjusted herself. She put as much distance between her and the wolf by her side, but was stopped from going too far. The wolf draped herself over Arya, trapping her in the bed; the white one one watched for a while before leaving the room.

She closed her eyes again and tried to still her beating heart but she soon grew tired. She couldn’t help it, she was so tired and the bed was so warm. When she opened them again, the golden eyed wolf was still on her chest, the white one had joined them again at some point. She wasn’t alone. “I’ll get Sam,” the dark haired man said from his seat by the bed. He stood and left the room, leaving her with the two wolves.

A few minutes passed before he was back with a maester. _This must be Sam._ He took the seat by the bed again, “Ghost, to me,” he said and the white wolf left her side and went to his. The golden eyed one stayed.

“Hello, I’m Sam,” the maester said with a big smile. “You’re lucky he was nearby—“ he continued with a nod towards the man and Ghost.  
“What happened?” she asked before breaking out into a cough.  
When it finally subsided, Sam said, “You fell in the pond. Like I said, very lucky Jon was nearby.“ She tried not to think about her disastrous hunting trip as he examined her. She instead focused on the man— _Jon_ — who had turned away while the maester poked and prodded her.   
“My clothes—“ she managed to ask in between more coughs.  
Sam at least had the decency to look ashamed, “We had to remove them, my lady. You seem to have slept the worst of it off, which is good—  
“But—“  
“You’ll have to stay here a few days longer, I’m afraid. Better safe than sorry,” he said with his jolly smile.  
“How long?”  
“Three days, maybe more—” He patted his voluminous robes before producing a vial. He gave the amber liquid a shake, “ahh—here it is. Mind, it doesn’t taste too pleasant but it’ll alleviate your cough.”  
She nodded and accepted the acrid tasting medicine. She had administered much of the same to her family and servants. Jon walked Sam to the door, both speaking in hushed voices. He took his seat again once the maester was gone.

His eyes belied his scowl. She felt herself getting warm under his gaze. “Thank you,” she managed to say, “for saving me.” He merely nodded. “I’m Arya,” she added. A small headache began forming behind her eyes.   
“I know.” It was her turn to nod.  
“How long have I been here?“  
“Two days—“  
“Two—my family—“ she sat up too fast and her head began to pound in earnest. A million thoughts happening at once. _We’re they alright? We’re they worried about her? Did they even notice she was gone?_

The wolf at her side whined and put a paw on her chest. It helped ground her to the present but she was still worried about her family.  
“I have to write—“ she began coughing again.  
Jon stood and poured her a glass of water. Sitting on the bed, he held the cup to her lips and helped her drink. When she stopped coughing, he said, “I will get you back to your family once you are well enough to ride, but they will hear no word from you before then.” His tone brooked no argument.  
She couldn’t fight this. Not today, not with her head splitting open. She closed her eyes and let her head hit the pillow. She felt the mattress shift as he left her side, “your wolf—“ she said.  
“Ghost?” She opened her eyes. He was back in his chair, Ghost by his feet.  
“No—this one,” she gestured to the wolf by her side before yawning and burrowing deeper under the furs.   
“She’s not mine.” She closed her eyes, sleep taking her inch by inch.  
“Whose—?”  
Arya didn’t hear him say, “She’s yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from: Stay by David Bowie


	3. This is your last line of defense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s here!” Sam all but jumped for joy as soon as he saw Jon.  
> “She’s not,” Jon said as he took his seat, “she’ll go back as soon as she’s able.”   
> “But—“  
> “But nothing, Sam. She doesn’t belong here, not yet.”

Jon pulled his chair closer to the bed as soon as he heard her breath deepen. He reached out and smoothed the crease that appeared between her brow. She let out a small sigh as he did so and Jon hoped he helped alleviate whatever distress her dreams were causing her. He watched her sleep for a few minutes more; stroking her hair whenever a pained look crossed her face. Jon knew what she was experiencing, having gone through much of the same when he first found Ghost. The first few nights were difficult as he adjusted to his wolf dreams; he’d wake up more tired than when he went to bed.

Ghost nudged his legs and Jon let out a sigh, “come on,” he said as he stood and left Arya’s side. The she-wolf followed close behind them. He let the wolves out and joined Sam for his own dinner.

“She’s here!” Sam all but jumped for joy as soon as he saw Jon.  
“She’s not,” Jon said as he took his seat, “she’ll go back as soon as she’s able.”   
“But—“  
“But nothing, Sam. She doesn’t belong here, not yet.”  
“Then when, Jon?”  
“Soon—“  
“Bullocks. You said when she’s older, she must be nine and ten now.”  
“She’s not ready—“ Jon said quietly.  
“Were you ready?” Sam asked astutely.  
“That was different. I didn’t have a family.” Jon continued to scowl around his dinner.  
“You might not have a choice,” Sam continued with a knowing smile.  
“What do you mean?”  
“The storm—“  
Jon jumped out of his seat, the chair clamoring to the floor behind him. He ran to the window and looked out at the dark, snow covered everything and it showed no sign of stopping, “you said it was a week away—“  
“It was. They had other plans. Cheer up, Jon” Sam said as he continued eating, “They want you to be together—“ He cleared his throat and tried another approach when Jon was not cheered by that fact, “Jon—you died for her—“ he stopped talking once he saw Jon’s dark look.  
Jon fixed his chair and they continued their dinner in silence.

* * *

She was running again. Her brother—Ghost—she knew his name now, was ahead of her. He caught the deers scent before she did but she was not going to let him win. She zagged to the left and ran up the snow covered outcropping. The wind carried the deers scent to her, it was right below her. Without thinking she jumped and landed on it, teeth sinking into the flank. Ghost ran up to them, sinking his own teeth into the deers neck. Together they devoured the meat.

Satiated, they walked back to the keep, Ghost nuzzling her as they walked. Once inside and settled, Ghost cautiously began cleaning her fur. Usually she would growl and snap at her brothers boldness but she found herself calm and content with Ghost’s ministrations. She noticed blood on her brothers white fur and began doing the same.

* * *

Arya’s eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room and landed on Jon, sleeping in the chair by the bed. The two wolves curled up together by his side. He looked handsome but not peaceful. His brow was furrowed and he had a scowl on his face. Her hand began itching.  
She watched his scowl deepen in his sleep and a small ‘ _no’_ escaped his mouth. _He must be having a nightmare_ , she thought as her hand began itching in earnest. He whimpered as he crossed his arms in his sleep and Arya couldn’t take it anymore. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she leaned over to him and laid her itching hand on his cheek. He sighed in his sleep and the scowl left his face; all at once, he looked more peaceful than he had a second earlier. His beard was softer than she thought it would be and she found herself rubbing his cheek as all the tension left his body.  
She continued absentmindedly stroking his cheek and did not notice when his eyes opened, a small smile on his lips that was quickly replaced with his scowl.  
She quickly pulled her hand back as if she had been burned and quickly muttered out an apology, “you were having a nightmare,” she offered up as an explanation.  
“Its alright,” he said and sat up straighter in his chair, “I don’t sleep well these days.” She nodded and looked down at the hand that up until a second ago, had been stroking his cheek. The itching had stopped but she missed the warmth.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked.  
“Better.”  
“I—“  
“You—“  
They both spoke at the same time. Arya chuckled, “you first,” she said.  
“I bought you some clothes. Your furs were ruined,” he nodded at the bundle of clothes at the foot of the bed.

The wolves stood, stretched and yawned, both Arya and Jon were distracted by their movements. The golden eyed one jumped on the bed and stared at Arya. She tentatively reached out and stroked the wolfs neck, “whats her name?” she asked.  
“She doesn’t have one,” he replied, the corners of his mouth turning up a little.  
“That’s mean,” she said as she kept stroking the wolf, who seemed very happy to have Arya pet her, “why didn’t you name her?”  
“She’s not mine to name.”  
“Is she Sam’s?”  
“No, she’s—“ it sounded like he was going to say something else but instead he said, “why don’t you name her?”  
“Me?”  
“Yes, she likes you well enough.”  
Arya looked into the wolfs eyes. _You’re mine_. The unbidden thought popped into her head and she bit the inside of her cheek. Her mother would reprimand her for her boldness if she was here. “Nymeria,” she whispered and the wolf seemed to smile at her.

“I’ll leave you to get changed,” Jon said after a few minutes of watching her pet Nymeria. “Ghost to me,” he said but the wolf didn’t budge. _Traitor_ , he thought with a smile but he knew Ghost was being overprotective. His thoughts were running the same. He left and sat in the solar. He resisted the urge to close his eyes and warg into Ghost. _She deserved some privacy_. It became harder to not spy on her when he heard her laughter through the door. He clenched his fist and stared intently at the fire, trying not to close his eyes.

“What was funny?” he asked once the door opened.  
“Nymeria, she wanted to play with the breeches,” she took the seat across from him and laughed again when Nymeria planted herself on her feet.  
Jon stared at her but quickly recovered when their eyes met, “I bought you food,” he gestured to the table between them with their breakfast, “and the medicine, from Sam. I thought we could break our fast together.” She nodded and Jon handed her a bowl of stew.  
They ate in silence but Jon’s thoughts were running wild. _She’s not ready._ He kept coming back to that but it was harder to keep his darker thoughts in check. _Sam’s right. The gods want me to have her or else she wouldn’t be here. She would not have fallen through the ice if it was not her time.  
_ “I’m well enough to ride, now,” she said as she place her empty bowl on the table, dragging him away from his thoughts. “I can’t stay here, my family—“  
Jon nodded and set his bowl down, “there was a storm—last night.” He avoided her eyes, he didn’t want to see the moment when she began to hate him, “my horse wont—“  
“What?” she yelled and stood up, eliciting a low growl from Nymeria at her feet. She stood and ran to the door, Jon followed close behind her. The wolves stayed where they were.

She ran through halls and down the stairs so fast Jon was sure she would trip. He followed her to the door and watched as she struggled to open it. Snow tumbled in and fell on her feet. She looked dejectedly at the wall of white before her and coughed. Her exertion caught up with her and before Jon knew it, she was coughing uncontrollably. He pulled her away from the snow and pushed the door closed.  
She coughed so hard, he could hear the hoarseness in her chest. He picked her up and carried her back to the solar. She wriggled in his arms and demanded to be set down in between coughs, but he was stronger. He set her down in the chair she had left moments ago and pushed it, with no effort, closer to the fire.  
“I’m sorry, my lady,” he said as he poured her a glass of water, “Sam assured me the storm was a week away.”  
Her coughing subsided enough for her to take some medicine and drink some water. She looked sadly at her lap, biting her lip, Jon could tell in an effort not to cry. _Fuck_. Jon cursed to himself. He pulled his chair closer to hers and leaned forward, “I don’t—we can send word to your family but—“ she looked up happily at him and nodded, eager to agree to his stipulations, “you can not let them know where you are. Only that you are to return if—when the snow melts.”  
Her smile faltered and Jon reached out and stroked her cheek like she did to him as he slept, she didn’t pull away, “why can’t I tell them? They can send someone for me—“  
“They can not know I live here. No one can.” He looked at her and hoped she understood how important it was that no one know, “do you promise?”  
She nodded and Jon smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from: Capturing Moods by Rilo Kiley


	4. Melting magnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thought that she had begun to care for a complete stranger should have scared her but it didn’t.

_Father, I rode farther than I intended and became lost. I was rescued but am now unable to return home due to the storm. I am well and will be home as soon as the snow melts. Arya._

Jon was reading over her shoulder. She could feel heat, nervousness and exhaustion rolling off of his body. It took everything to keep her hands from shaking as she wrote; all she wanted to do was to grab hold of his hand and alleviate his stress. The thought that she had begun to care for a complete stranger should have scared her but it didn’t. She looked up at him and rolled her eyes when he nodded his approval. Her stomach flipped when he smirked at her and took the letter to Sam.

She tried to not worry her father in her letter and keep within Jon’s stipulations. _No matter what I say, he’ll worry. I just hope he does not worry enough to send men to find me. I do not want to cause Jon any trouble._ She frowned as the thought of Jon being found out crossed her mind and shuddered as her imagination conjured up ghastly images of her father fighting Jon. She didn’t know who she was afraid for more but the mere thought of Jon being cut down hurt. Nymeria barked beside her, ripping her from her dark thoughts.

“Hello, you pretty girl,” she said as she bent down and rubbed Nymeria’s neck. Jon and Ghost joined them a few minutes later, taking their usual spots. Jon drew his chair closer to hers while Ghost laid in front of Nymeria, snout to snout.  
“Sam will send it as soon as there is a break in the storm,” he said and leaned back in his chair. Her hands began itching to rub his temples.  
“Why don’t you go to sleep?” she asked without thinking.  
“I’d rather spend the time with you,” he shot her a small smile. Her stomach flipped again and she was reminded of Mycah. He was the only boy she knew growing up that didn’t care for her older sister. Her stomach flipped in much of the same way right before he kissed her. She was glad it was only Jory who caught them.  
“Besides,” he continued, smiling at the ceiling, “someone has claimed my bed for their own.”  
“You can have your bed back,” she said feeling admonished. His eyes cut to her and she finally noticed his smile, “you ass.”  
He laughed, “It’s alright, my lady. Like I said, I don’t sleep very well.”  
“Arya—my mother is a lady. I’m just Arya,” she frowned at the thought of her mother. _Was she worried about me?  
_ “Very well, Arya. Do you play Cyvasse?”  
“Not very well.”  
“Good, I hate losing,” Jon laughed.

* * *

The snow was deep beneath his feet. His sisters howl echoed throughout the forest followed by a chorus of howls. Ghost hurried in the direction of her howl. He lost her a while ago, she wanted to play and ran ahead of him. He wanted to stay closer to home; the snow was too deep and coming on harder and faster.

Ghost heard her howl again and rushed. By the time he found her in the clearing, she was snarling, surrounded by their smaller cousins. _Stay_. He held back within the tree line, blending in with the snow; the wind was in his favor. If his master wanted him to stay, he’d stay. _I want to see what she can do_.

She snarled and bit the air at any who dared to try to get close to her. Ghost had seen it happen before they found Him. They always wanted to conquer his sister but she was bigger, stronger than them. But it was different now. His sister had found Her; she wasn’t in full control anymore. It was the same when Ghost found Jon. His reactions were slower as Jon got used to his new skin.

A wolf lunged for Nymeria’s face, baiting her, while another mounted her from behind. All at once, they swarmed her. He whined and stamped, begging to help her. He heard a yelp and saw Nymeria throw one after the other off of her, biting the one who attempted to mount her in the throat. She was bathed in their cousins blood as the smaller wolves took off towards the north.

She shook the wolf in her throat a few more times for good measure, before throwing him away. Nymeria walked a few steps towards him, ready to go home. He noticed the blood on her flank and then realized she was limping. He ran towards her and nuzzled her, licking the blood on her flank in an effort to get it to stop. They were too far from home, she wouldn’t be able to make it back on that leg. He moved to the edge of the clearing and turned to see if she was following him. The cave he remembered coming across one day, was only a few minutes away.

* * *

She woke with a start. Jon’s grey eyes were staring down at her, his hand stroking her cheek. He smiled when he realized she was awake. “You were having a nightmare,” he said still stroking her cheek. She felt her face getting warm and she sat up. He sat back and she saw that he was on the bed with her, her face got hotter. The chair he usually sat in close by with a book on the seat.

He had other rooms. She offered to take one of them and give him his bed back but he refused, again citing the fact that he doesn’t sleep well.  
“Where’s Nymeria?” she asked, pulling the blankets around her chest. Nymeria had taken to sleeping either on the bed with Arya or near the fire with Ghost. She saw neither of the wolves.  
“She and Ghost went out hunting.”  
“Oh. I—“ she nodded. _You knew that, stupid. But how could I know that?_  
“Yes?” He looked so eager to hear what she had to say.  
“Nothing—it’s stupid.”   
“I bet you it isn’t,” he reached out and stroked her cheek again before recollecting himself with a blush. “Would you like to tell me about your dream?”  
“Its stupid. I don’t know—“ she began biting her lip, “I knew Nymeria and Ghost were out hunting. But it was just a dream. But it felt—”  
“Real?” he asked.  
“Aye—“ she narrowed her eyes at him, he had a knowing look in his.  
“Get dressed,” he said, standing up. It registered in her mind that it was morning. “I can explain it to you over breakfast.”

“Where’s Sam?” she asked, taking her seat at the table in his solar. He barely used the rest of his castle she had come to understand. And there was no one else in the castle aside from the three of them, yet food was cooked and clothes were mended, as if he had a retinue of invisible servants.  
“He keeps to his rooms most days. It is a miracle he manages to remember to eat but Gilly keeps him from starving.”  
“Gilly?”  
“His wife.”  
He served her breakfast, much in the same way she had seen her father do for her mother. She blushed at how intimate it all was. “Why have I never seen her?” she asked.   
“They keep to themselves. I can introduce you if you’d like,” she shook her head. _If they did not want to intrude, I will not intrude on them_. Her mothers etiquette lessons coming back to her.

“Have you ever heard of skinchangers?” He asked once they had put aside their plates.  
“Old Nan used to tell us stories about them.”  
“Old Nan?”  
Arya nodded, “she lives with us in Winterfell. She’s old as dirt but would always tell us stories. My brothers and I would beg to hear stories about the Children of the Forest—or the Last Hero; even though Rickon would get nightmares from them. My sister hated them. She always wanted to hear about Jonquil and Florian—“ she tapered off when she saw Jon smiling at her. “Sorry—  
“You don’t have to apologize to me, Arya,” he said as he reached for her hand. Her heart was beating in her chest as Jon held her hand, turning it over to look at her palm. For a second she thought he was going to lean over and kiss it. He traced the lines in her palm as he spoke, “When I found Ghost beyond the wall, I began having dreams. The free folk called it warging: being able to slip into the mind of Ghost. See what he sees.”  
“Nymeria,” she inferred the rest as he nodded, “she and I—“  
He kept nodding but didn’t let go of her hand, “it is disorienting, at first. But after a while, it is as easy as breathing. I can show you.” His eyes bored into hers. Her breathing had become labored and she swallowed roughly around the lump in her throat. She nodded.

He pulled his chair closer to hers. “Close your eyes,” he said and she diligently did so, “breath in. Breath out. Breath in and breath out.” She could only smell him, a heady mixture of pine and leather that left her head reeling. She had the urge to lean forward, bury her nose in his neck and breath him in. Her hands started itching again.  
“I want you to think of Nymeria, what she smells like, what she sounds like—“ his voice dropped away as she did so. She could feel prickling in the back of her mind. _Nymeria_. The prickling said and she went towards it. She gasped in pain and her eyes shot open. Jon was still before her, “its alright, its alright,” he said as he rubbed her hands.  
“She’s hurt—“ she wanted to cry, the pain in Nymeria radiated through her body.  
“I know. She’s safe. She’s with Ghost,” he kept rubbing her hands. “Would you like to try again?” concern laced his voice.

She closed her eyes and found it easier to slip into Nymeria, like going through an open door. She adjusted to the darkness of the cave, the pain in her leg throbbing, and the sensation of Ghost’s rough tongue licking her wound. She looked back at her brother and saw something in his eyes, a humanness letting her know that it wasn’t just Ghost inside. His rough tongue sent a shiver through her body. Arya could feel the goosebumps forming on her own skin.  
“Don’t try to control her,” she heard Jon say, “just let yourself be.” She looked at her brother and saw that it was just Ghost again, she relaxed into the ground. “She’s in control, remember that.”

She opened her eyes again and was face to face with Jon’s slate grey eyes. In the firelight, they almost looked lavender. Her palms itched to reach out and touch him. She felt heat pool in her stomach as his breath hitched. She bit her lip in an effort to control herself once more. His eyes darkened as they zeroed in on her lips. _Fuck it_ , she thought as she reached out and met air.  
Jon leaned back in his chair, his knuckles were white as he grabbed the armrests, his eyes still pools of dark grey. Clearing his throat he said, “it gets easier. As will sleeping. The important thing to remember, is that she is in control.”  
“Do you—control Ghost?”   
He nodded and she remembered the twinkle in Ghosts eyes as he licked Nymeria’s wound, “when will I—?”  
“It takes practice. First, lets get you to sleep through the night.”  
“Is that why you don’t sleep?” she asked.  
“No.” He laughed but there was no mirth in it. “I don’t sleep for another set of reasons.” She frowned at his attempt of laughing it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Magnets by Disclosure ft. Lorde


	5. How deep the bullet lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tells Arya a story.

She was still worried for Nymeria and Ghost but Jon assured her they were safe together. As if by magic, a hot bath was drawn for her before bed. A new bar of lavender soap sat by the tub. She had changed into one of his tunics for the night. She caught his scent from it as she shifted in bed, turning to face him in his chair; she inhaled and her head reeled.

Part of her knew it wasn’t proper. She shouldn’t be comfortable with Jon in the room as she sleeps. And yet, she was. She could hear her mother telling her it wasn’t ladylike but there was something else telling her she was safe with him. _Like Nymeria is with Ghost_.

“What are you reading?” She asked as he took up his book.  
“Watchers on the Wall,” he said.  
“What’s it about?” She didn’t want to sleep, not yet at least.  
“The history of the Nights Watch.”  
She nodded. “Why don’t you sleep?” She asked again.

The corner of his mouth perked up. It was her least favorite of his smiles. _He’s going to lie._ “I sleep well enough.”  
She sat up in bed and drew the furs around her, “that’s a lie.”  
His laugh was like a bark, “how do you know?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
She shrugged her shoulders, “I can just tell. Why don’t you sleep?” _I will keep asking until you answer truthfully.  
_He sighed and she smirked, happy that she wore him down. “I have nightmares.”  
“But not as Ghost…”  
“No, not as Ghost.”  
“Then what?” He didn’t look uncomfortable but he didn’t look happy to tell her either. She bit her lip, memories of her older sister chiding her for being nosy rushed forth. Jon leaned forward and gently pulled at her chin, stopping her from continuing to worry her lip. His thumb ghosted over her lower lip. She heard her breath hitch and saw that he was looking at her lips. It was as if her body had a mind of its own. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips, she saw his eyes widen and his pupils darken.  
Her hands began itching again and she reached for him. He didn’t move this time. She stroked his cheek, delighting in the softness of his beard, “why don’t you sleep?” She asked once more.

Jon left his chair and invaded her space. He leaned over her, hands on both sides of her body, forcing her to lie back down. His body was hovering over hers and she could feel his body heat. She surged forward and pressed her face into collar, inhaling deeply. Pine and leather and something else she couldn’t place. Something entirely Jon. She felt his hand fist in her hair and she shuddered. She could feel his pulse, erratic like hers. She licked him there and heard his sharp intake of breath. 

He pulled her hair forcing her head back, a tingling sensation radiated through her body and she had to close her eyes. She heard a gasp and barely registered that it came from her. _This is too much. He is too much._ But she wanted more. She felt his beard scratch her neck as he took his turn inhaling her. “Lie back,” she heard him say before his tongue licked her pulse, like she did to him.

“Jon—“ her voice was breathy around her pounding heart.  
“Lie back, little wolf,” he said again, his rough voice sending another shiver through her. He let her hair go and sat back, giving her room to breath. “I’ll tell you a story.” She nodded and did as he said.

Instead of taking his seat, Jon stayed on the bed and sat down beside her. She surprised herself and took his hand. “My name is Jon Targaryen. My mother was Lyanna Stark, she died giving birth to me. My father, Rhaegar Targaryen, died at the Battle of the Trident.”

Arya knew this story. Everyone knew this story. It was a sad one. The first time Old Nan had told them, both she and Sansa cried. Her father refused to speak of it. “The lost prince. You’re the lost prince?” She whispered more to herself, than to him.

“Aye, that is what they call me, or the Bastard Prince. My uncle Viserys was a cruel man and my aunt Daenerys grew tired of protecting me from him. Instead she sent me to the Wall—  
“—You’re a member of the Nights Watch?” She interrupted.  
He looked down at her with a smirk, “do you want me to continue?”  
“Sorry.” She smiled up at him. He wasn’t angry at her, not like how Sansa got angry at her when she interrupted.

“My great-great uncle Aemon is—was—the maester for the Nights Watch. He protected me until I was old enough to take the black. I found Ghost and Nymeria when I was sent ranging beyond the wall, or rather, they found me.”  
“What do you mean they found you?” She interrupted again but he didn’t seem to mind anymore.  
“I was lost, past the Fist of the First Men. A storm separated me from my brothers. I was in a cave when they found me. I had my first wolf dream then. A band of free folk found me not long after that. I was lucky they didn’t kill me. Instead they escorted me to a keep in the Haunted Forest and told me I was a warg, helped me control it like I am trying to help you. The other dreams started as soon as I returned to Castle Black with Ghost and Nymeria.”  
“Your nightmares?”  
“No. I started dreaming of you.”  
“Me?” Her heart started beating erratically again. Mycah had not even been so bold when he kissed her. Jon adjusted his position and lay next to her. The hand that had been holding hers tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and rested there.

“Aye. I dreamt of your face every night I wasn’t dreaming as Ghost. I was made Lord Commander by then. My uncle Aemon tried to help me forget you. ‘Love is the death of duty’ he used to tell me but you haunted me. One day, I could feel your suffering. Like a—“ his wry smile was back, “like a knife cutting through me. And I left. Rather, I tried to. The Nights Watch takes no part in the squabbles of the realm. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I said those vows before the Heart tree. And I broke them. For you.”  
“They kill deserters. My father—my brothers have seen it—“ her distress for him was rising. _He is safe._ She knew he was safe, he was before her now but she couldn’t stop her heart from aching.  
“Aye. They do. They did.”  
“But—“ she rested her hand on his heart, felt it beating and tried to calm her own.  
“I thought of you as I died. And again when I woke up. And thus my watch had ended. I served until my death but no more than that.”  
“Show me,” she tugged at his shirt, desperate to see his scars. Desperate to see proof of his love for her.  
He stilled her hands with his own and bought them to his lips to kiss, “not now, Arya. Now it is time for you to sleep.”

“Your nightmares?” She realized he never told her why he cant sleep.  
“Of the day I died and thought you were lost to me forever. Now, sleep.”  
He moved to stand up but she stopped him, “stay. With me—“  
He nodded and lay back down next to her. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The beating of his heart, a reminder that he was alive and with her, helped lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Running Up That Hill by Kate Bush


	6. Fate, up against your will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf dreams put Arya and Jon in a precarious situation.

Arya was back in the Godswood at home. She didn’t remember how she got here. But her father was sitting under the Heart tree, sharpening Ice. She watched him work for a little while before deciding to join him. The sound of stone grinding on the steel usually lulls her to sleep. And she always has the most pleasant dreams when she sleeps under the Heart tree.  
She was about to call out to her father when she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. _Jon_. She didn’t need to turn around to know it was him. She could smell him. Pine and leather.   
“You can’t,” he said into her ear.  
“Why not?”  
“You don’t belong to him anymore,” he said before leading her away, back into the trees surrounding the Godswood.

The forest surround the Godswood was never this thick but she and Jon walked for a few minutes before stopping in a clearing. Another, bigger Heart tree stood before them, she was wrapped in a black cloak. The winds blew through the leaves. _Sister_ , she heard the Heart tree say. “Not now, Bran,” she said back.  
“Who are you talking to?” Jon asked.  
“No one.”  
 _Beautiful_. Jon was glowing. He was hard to look at but she couldn’t look away. He was so beautiful.  
“So are you,” he said, reading her mind. He turned her to face the mirror in his room. A crown rested on her head. She was glowing as well; like moonlight reflecting off of the hot spring in the Godswood.  
“Beautiful,” Jon murmured before bending down to kiss her shoulder, “my queen.”  
A howl ripped through their room.  
 _Nymeria_.   
She reached for her and let her eyes adjust to the darkness of the cave. Ghost was standing above her, licking her neck. She felt hot. Even though it should be freezing in the cave, she felt hot. Ghost moved, placing himself behind her. She snarled at him, but relaxed when he continued licking her neck. _Brother_. _Brother_. He was the only one she would let mount her.

* * *

Jon slipped into Ghost while he slept and knew Arya was in Nymeria. He could also sense Nymeria was in heat and knew what Ghost would do. The free folk told him it was an abomination to mate as a wolf. He shook her awake before Ghost could begin. 

She was disoriented, somewhere between awake and sleeping. Jon shook her again until her eyes opened. Her pupils were dark pools in a sea of steel. She surged forward and kissed him. Jon had held himself back until now, but once her lips were on his, he wanted nothing else. He deepened the kiss, licking her lip until she opened them and let his tongue dance against hers. He felt her moan in his chest and fisted her hair in his hand. Her hands began pulling at his tunic and he left her lips long enough for her to pull it off. Her hands left trails of fire on his chest. She stopped kissing him when her fingers found one of his scars.

She touched each one delicately causing his stomach to quiver. He stopped her hands when they traveled to the ties at his waist. She whined like Nymeria and he kissed her again. “Not yet, little wolf,” he said, trailing kisses up to her ear, “not yet.”  
She tried pulling her hand from his grip but he held fast, “I need—“ she kissed his jaw, panting, “I need you—“  
“I know. Not yet.” He let her hands go and pushed her so she was lying down again. Jon smoothed her hair as he kissed her. “I will father no bastards on you,” he said.  
“Please—“ she whined, her legs rubbing against each other and pulled him in for a deeper kiss.  
Breaking them apart, he said, “Shhh—she is too much, let her go.” Jon hoped she understood, “don’t go into her tonight. I’ll explain in the morning.”

Arya nodded and took a big breath. She took a few more before settling back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. He heard her breath deepen, signaling that she was finally asleep and he let himself do the same. For the first time since he died, Jon was sleeping peacefully with Arya by his side. 

Jon awoke with the sun and looked at Arya. She was still wrapped around him. The tunic she was wearing had ridden up in her sleep, his hand laid on her exposed stomach. He cursed his honor before leaving the bed. _If I were a weaker man….  
_ She reached for him as soon as he left the bed. “Go back to sleep, little wolf,” he said with a kiss. She whimpered, turned over and was back asleep.

He required a cold bath. The shock of the water made him forget all about the half dressed woman in his bed. At least temporarily. After last night he was decided. He would be able to keep her. _She is mine by right or the gods would be cruel indeed to show me my destiny and not let me have her. But I must do this properly._ He frowned at what properly meant? He spent much of his life surrounded by men of the Nights Watch. Their bawdy stories about their past lives and visits to Mole’s Town did nothing to help Jon now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Killing Moon by Echo and the Bunnymen 
> 
> Seriously, you want to get into Jon’s head, listen to moody 80s rock.


End file.
